Mother Russia
Mother Russia is a former bodyguard for Russian Prime Minister, Vladimir Putin. Chris Genovese hired her for protection from Hit-Girl and to kill Kick-Ass. She is a member of the Toxic Mega Cunts. Biography Origin A former member of Spentsnaz and the KGB. She once worked for the Russian Prime Minister, until she flew into a drunken, blind rage due to her fellow bodyguards accusing her of cheating at a card game, leading to her slaughtering all of them. Red Mist goes to Eastern Europe. He finds her on Twitter and merica. She and the Toxic Mega Cunts follow Red Mist to the Justice Forever's lair, and they destroy the heroes' headquarters. Working for The Mother Fucker At The Mother Fucker's lair, she and the gang relax at his new, retro villain lair. She suggests to lure out Kick-Ass by hurting the ones he holds dear. At Katie Deauxma's neighborhood, she and one of the gang members keep the police from stopping The Mother Fucker and his gang. She shoots many police officers and takes pride of her work. Mother Russia and the gang get ready to attack the streets. Battle of Times Square She orders the Toxic Mega-Cunt minions to blow-up the buildings outside of the city, she and the other villains attack Time Square. Then, Mother Russia and the other villains are in shock and fear after seeing Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl and the Justice Forever have recruited more members to the battle. She battles Hit-Girl. She tells her that she sees her boss as an idiot for being afraid of Hit-Girl; however, she's gives him credit for paying her. She beating Hit-Girl badly, and is about to win and finish her off. Distracted by Battle Guy and Ass Kicker, Hit-Girl stabs her in the neck. Hit-Girl tells her that she shouldn't turn her back on her which lead to Mother Russia's demise. Her last words were "Mother Fuck--!" Hit-Girl removes her head, ending her life. Personality Mother Russia has been shown to be a fearless, tactical and intelligent character. When first hired, she was loyal and protective of her boss, but soon begins to recognise him for the coward he is. Evil and sadistic, she murders Colonel Stars, before cutting off his head. She will protect anyone for money, and kill anybody who stands in her way. Equipment Weapons Mother Russia uses an assortment of weapons. '' ''Pistol- in both the Comic and Movie versions, she has been seen using a pistol to kill either cops or members of Justice Forever. '' ''Brass Knuckles - in the comic book, she is seen using brass knuckles in fights Bowie Knife - In both versions, she is seen using an inscribed blade to kill and even cut off Col. Stars head in the movie. Gallery Mr2.png Hgmr.jpg motherrussia3.PNG tmc.PNG motherrussia4.PNG Mptherrussiapic.png In Other Media Film *''See: Mother Russia (Olga Kurkulina)'' Trivia *She is the first non-american villainess in the Kick-Ass series. *She has killed the second most amount of people in the Kick-Ass series. The person who has killed the most people is Hit-Girl. *Her death is a reminder of Hit-Girl being careless when she first met Kick-Ass; however, Big Daddy saves her when a gangster try to kill when her back is turned. When Mother Russia died, she turned her back on Hit-Girl and there was no one to save Mother Russia. Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters